Yo te esperare
by Naru Osakuda
Summary: La vida no es color de rosas. Se enamoraron, la vida les jugo una mala pasada. Ella lo perdio y el le dejo un regalo por el cual vivir el futuro... Es un Song fic y un Two shot :3 Espero les guste


Holo :3

Este es un two shot primera vez que hago uno xD

Espero que les guste

**Ni Naruto ni sus pertenecen, de ser asi Kakashi seria mio -3-**

**Yo te esperare...**

No sentaremos juntos frente al mar...

Y de tu mano podre caminar...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...

Y tu mirada dice volveré...

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...

Veía por la ventana de su casa, poso su mano sobre el ventanal. El paisaje no era el más hermoso de su vida. Las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían del cielo como torrentes. Iban al mismo ritmo que las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos descendiendo por sus mejillas, sus verdosos ojos que ahora tenían un color rojizo y las ojeras bajos ellos, demostraban que sus noches se las pasaba desvelada llorando imaginando un futuro con él. ¿Qué había hecho mal en el pasado? ¿Por qué no logro hacer que se quedara? Nada de eso hubiese pasado si él no hubiese decidido tomar venganza.

Soltó un gemido lastimero, llevo la mano que tenia sobre la ventana hacia su boca como tratando de callar el dolor que sentía. Naruto la veía con lastima, la tomo de los hombros y la sentó en el mueble más cercano a ellos, su vestido negro se arrugo al momento de sentarse. El rubio con total tristeza la abrazo y una rebelde lagrima cayo por su mejilla al momento en que oía los gemidos de dolor que soltaba la joven por la pérdida de aquel ser amado.

Alzó la mirada. Aquella canción que sonaba en la radio le recordaba tanto a él, tanto a lo que pasaron y por lo que lo perdió.

Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso

Que aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso

Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo

Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras

Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas

La rabia me consume y lloras

Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo...

Te lo juro no lo sabía y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol, su mirada fija al frente su objetivo. Aquel peli-negro que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros en un claro que ella sabía que estaba ahí. _

_Se acerco lentamente y se encontraba solo y un poco herido. Bajo de la rama con suma agilidad y noto que su estado era peor de lo que imaginaba. Estaba al tanto que no debía ayudarlo por ser un traidor. _

_Pero había jurado ayudar a todo aquel que estuviera mal. Se acerco al morocho y un kunai rozo su mejilla haciendo que un hilillo de sangre rodara por su mejilla_

_-¿Qué quieres? –Susurro ronco tomándose uno de sus costados-_

_-Solo quiero ayudarte –susurro acercándose más a él consciente de que podía ser atacada _

_-¿Sakura? –Se puso recto. La joven noto que sus ojos sangraban considerablemente, su ropa rasgada y llena de lodo y sangre._

_-¿Quién mas podría ser? –susurro poniendo una mano sobre la del chico emanando un poco de Shakra haciendo que los huesos crujieran un poco logrando ponerlo en su puesto, cerrando los raspones y heridas nada grabes que tenia- Tus ojos si será un poco más complicado, cerca de aquí hay una cabaña si quieres te llevo y curamos… -no termino de hablar porque un fuerte empujón hizo que se tambaleara un poco-_

_-¿Para que me ayudas? ¿Para que vuelvas a Konoha? –Menciono frio y en un rápido movimiento la tomo del cuello alzándola un poco-_

_-N-no –poso sus manos sobre las de el. Achino sus ojos y abriendo su boca en busca de un poco de aire._

_-¿Entonces? –apretó un poco más el agarre y esta por inercia encajo sus uñas sobre las muñecas de el-_

_-S-solo debo ayudarte como ninja medico, traidor o aliado merece ser curado –susurro cerrando sus ojos, sus manos perdieron fuerza haciendo que cayeran a sus costados su cabeza se echo para adelante cubriéndolo su flequillo, haciendo notar que por la falta de aire cayo desmayada. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos, se paro apoyándose en sus codos. Vio hacia ambos lados y nadie se encontraba en el lugar. Se recostó nuevamente la cabeza le dolía un poco a causa del cansancio. _

_-¿Cómo habré llegado hasta aquí? –susurro viendo el techo_

_-Yo te traje –la chica un poco asustada volteo su mirada hacia el dueño de esa vos. _

_Estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta corrediza, sin la parte de arriba de su ropa mostrando su marcado pecho. Sus oscuros ojos la veían directo al rostro, su seño un poco fruncido y esa mirada que denotaba que todo le daba igual_

_-Se supone que tu ibas a traerme a esta cabaña –menciono separándose de ella- No que yo terminaría trayéndote_

_-Me estabas ahorcando –frunció su seño - ¿Cómo no querías que perdiera el conocimiento?_

_-Molesta- susurro sentándose sobre el tatami cerrando sus ojos-_

_-Arrogante –volteo su rostro cual niña pequeña cruzándose de brazos- No se para que me ahorcaste estábamos solos_

_-Claro que no –susurro molesto- habían unos ninjas renegados rondando la zona- menciono gateando hasta donde reposaba la Haruno- Si por mi fuera no te hubiese hecho daño –susurro coqueto tomándole el mentón atrayéndolo a él y dándole un corto beso en sus labios_

_Esta se sonrojo, alzo sus brazos hacia el cuello del chico. Lo atrajo hacia ella y volviendo a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez era un beso demandante. Esta se fue recostando trayendo con ella al chico que para no caer sobre el cuerpo de ella apoyo sus manos sobre el futon. _

_Separo sus labios de los de ella, llevándolo hacia su cuello dando lamidas y uno que otro mordiscos. Esa zona era la que más le gustaba de ella después de sus pechos, siempre que podía depositaba besos sobre esa frágil parte del cuerpo. _

_Bajo depositando besos sobre el inicio de sus senos, con una de sus manos tomo el que mas cerca le quedaba mientras que apoyaba su codo para más comodidad. La alzo un poco para poder sacarle la camisa dejándola solo en sostén. Se lo quito con suma agilidad, llevándose uno de aquellos montes a su boca lamiendo aquel botón erecto por el placer y dándole una que otra chupada, sacándole gemidos de placer a la chica. Con mucha audacia tomo otro seno dándole la misma atención que el otro mientras que una traviesa mano recorría el abdomen llegando al inicio del short elástico._

_-N-no me parece… ¡Ah! –soltó un gemido al sentir los traviesos dedos del chico sobre su clítoris_

_-Shu calla hoy serás castigada –susurro apretando su dedo con delicadeza sobre el clítoris volviendo a besarla_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Habían pasado dos meses desde que estaban esa cabaña, todas las noches tenían relaciones, aquella había sido la mejor de todas. Hace algunos días había recibido un pergamino de la hoja diciéndole que debía volver cuanto antes... La hokague estaba muriendo._

_Se había parado con suma delicadeza de no despertarlo, una mano le tomo la muñeca esta volteo su mirada hacia el ser que yacía en el futon._

_-¿A dónde vas?- susurro adormilado-_

_-Konoha me necesita –susurro viéndolo a los ojos y soltándose del agarre del chico parándose, buscando su ropa._

_-¿Eso es más importante que yo? –menciono molesto-_

_-No –susurro- Pero la Hokague si –se volteo a verlo- Está muriendo y ella me necesita-_

_-¿Crees que te creeré? –Grito- seguro que te irás con el imbécil de Sai. Total es tu esposo ¿No? –gruño-_

_-Sera mi esposo pero a quien amo es a ti- menciono acercándosele. Iba a tomar sus mejillas con ambas manos cuando un manotazo las alejo- _

_-Si Sakura, te creeré –menciono brusco e irónico- Cuando quieras te largas, ahí está la puerta. Pero eso si –volteo a verla-__** Si te vas no vuelvas**_

_Con lagrimas en los ojos salió de la cabaña no sin antes susurras unas palabras que perturbaron al chico, dejándolo en shock _


End file.
